


Home

by solarwolf



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: And in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, University, dance major!abby, english major!bram, soft, theatre major!simon, they're gay and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwolf/pseuds/solarwolf
Summary: a soft look into the day to day life of college age spierfeld living together.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as thanks for 1k+ on my blog soccercalves! if you're a follower, hope you enjoy - and if not hopefully you'll still enjoy!

Simon shifted as the alarm blared, flipping over to turn off the offending technology. Pushing himself up Simon let out a yawn and messed with his hair walking out of the room he shared with Bram. In the kitchen Bram had already brewed a cup of coffee and was sitting at the table working on the last paragraph of a report he had to write for his literature class, looking up from his laptop Bram gave Simon a soft smile — glasses low on his nose causing Simon to smile back sleepily. Pouring himself a mug of coffee Simon sat in the chair perpendicular to Bram and sipped at it slowly as to not burn his tongue. Bram glanced at the clock on the oven.

“I gotta get to school, I’ll pick you up for lunch today does sushi sound good?” Bram asked, closing his laptop and downing whatever was left in his mug. Simon nodded

“Yeah sounds good, the place uh, Sushi something is supposed to have good sushi.” He suggested, forgetting the second part of the sushi restaurant since Abby told him of it last week.

“I think I know which one you mean yeah, sounds good I’ll see you later.” Bram nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Simon's mouth and picking up his keys he left their shared apartment. Simon’s class was in about an hour or so, so he had some time to hang around before he got ready to go to contemporary dance class. Leaning back Simon cracked his back on the chair before he himself got up and got dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a black tank top, zipping up a hoodie over it and packing a set of clothes to change into. Leaving the apartment he turned and locked it behind him and walked down the stairs. Pulling his phone out he sent Abby a quick text.

_**‘Omw be there in 5 mins’**_ he tossed his phone down into a cup holder and started the car making his way to Abby's own apartment that she shared with her roommates who Simon still hadn’t met. Pulling up he stopped in front of Abby who had just arrived and had been waiting for 30 seconds at the most — she was dressed in her own simple outfit of leggings, a black tank top and a vibrant red cardigan pulled over her shoulders to guard them against the cool breeze. The drive to class was filled with music, Abby playing a mean set of air drums and the both of them screaming the lyrics to songs that they’ve known since high school.

Class passed quickly, Simon losing himself in the dance moves — contemporary was different and weird to him in his first year but being in his second year now the style of dance was coming easier to him and he found himself stumbling less and becoming more flexible (of course, Abby dragging him to yoga with her and Leah helped with that as well). An hour and a half later, the class was finishing up and both Simon and Abby were sufficiently sweaty making Simon grateful for the extra set of clothes he had brought, not being too keen on going to his music theory class covered in sweat. Waving farewell to Abby, whose next class was closer than Simons — Simon dashed halfway across campus to get to his music theory class and took his seat, pulling out a protein bar to tide him over til lunch rolled around and he got to see Bram. the time passed quickly, Simon diligently wrote notes, not too concerned with making it neat because he and Bram had taken to rewriting the notes they wrote that day together — spending time together while also focusing on their studies. The hour passed without complications and Simon practically skipped outside to meet Bram, their hands slotting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Leaning up Simon slid his lips against Brams, excited to see him despite it only being a few hours since they last saw each other. Pulling away with a chuckle Bram grinned at Simon.

“Happy to see you too! C’mon I'm parked over here.” Bram gestured to where he was parked a few feet away. Sliding into the passenger seat Simon relaxed into the plush seat and shifted to look at Bram slightly.

“How was your lecture?” Simon asked, tilting his head. Bram glanced at him and smiled.

“It was good, the professor talked about the romanticization of pieces of classic literature that were not supposed to be romanticized — you know lolita?” Bram paused, continuing when Simon nodded.

“Well that was the prime example, in modern society people tend to see lolita as a romance story when its more of a tragedy of how a woman's voice can be removed from herself, her humanity, in the way that Humbert sees her more as an object, referring to her as lolita and not her name Delores.” Bram spilled, going on to talk about how unreliable Humbert is as a narrator, Simon piping up sometimes to ask him to clarify on certain points. 15 minutes later the two arrived at the sushi restaurant. Stepping into the establishment, Simon was glad to see that it wasn’t too busy — only a few tables were filled meaning they would get seated quicker, this was proven when a chipper waiter came up to them.

“Hello! Table for two?” he greeted, grabbing two menus as Bram and Simon nodded and he lead them to a table.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, give you some time to read the menu.” He smiled and left to go check on some other tables. Simon and Bram read over the menu. Simon decided to get some spicy tuna and California rolls to play it safe, while Bram decided on salmon roe sushi and sea urchin rolls, the two of them planning on picking from each other's plates to taste test. This was part of their routine, they would go to new restaurants, get two things they had eaten before, and two new things to try they switched up who ordered the safe items and who ordered the new ones — today it was Brams turn to buy the new items. A few moments later they had their sushi and were digging in, starting with the salmon roe and sea urchin. Chewing thoughtfully Simon and Bram’s eyes met, brows furrowed slightly until their faces relaxed actually enjoying the taste of the sushi. The two chatted for a bit, comfortable in each other’s presence, hands entwined as they finished off the sushi and went to pay for it up in the front and left to go back to school.

“I have one more class before my day is over so I’ll cook supper today, something easy — maybe stir fry?” Simon inquired. Bram hummed in response.

“I have two more classes so that works out, I think we have some chicken in the freezer and half a bag of vegetables left,” Bram said pulling into a parking spot a few meters away from Simon’s next class.

“Okay, see you at home,” Simon said in farewell, leaning over to kiss brams cheek, a hand coming up to cup the opposite jaw before getting out of the car and raising a hand sending Bram off. Turning he entered the building and went to class.

Another hour later, Simon exited his class and made the trek back to where he had parked earlier in the day. Texting Abby to see if she needed a ride, Simon waited for a response.

_**‘I got a ride from Leah, we’re having a girls night ;)’**_ Was the text he got in response making him let out a groan with an unwillingly fond grin.

“Didn’t need to know that Abby.” He said aloud to himself shaking his head as he pulled out and drove back to the apartment. Unlocking the door he placed his bag down and toed off his shoes. Undressing Simon took a quick shower to clean off the grime of the day, especially because of the dancing he had done earlier in the day and changed into comfortable clothes : sweatpants, and the Elliott Smith shirt Bram had given him years ago which had become a slight bit tighter since he had gotten it, his shoulders filling out more than before. Scratching his stomach Simon made his way into the kitchen to start the stir fry having lounged around watching tv and eating Oreos he realized there were 30 minutes until Bram came home from school and it was nearing 5:30. After preparing the stir fry he started on the rice, pouring the long grain rice into the rice cooker Bram’s mother had bought for them when they first moved into the apartment. Zoning out for a few moments the sound of the rice cooker going off brought Simon back down to reality, jumping from the shock he turned and quickly stirred the stir-fry fortunately before it had a chance to burn. At that moment Bram walked in through the door and walking a little down the hall he glanced into the kitchen and gave Simon a smile.

“Seems like I'm just in time for supper,” Bram smiled, toeing off his shoes and kicking them down to the entrance. Simon smiled back and turned to pull out the required dishes, filling them up and bringing them to the living room and setting them on the small coffee table — Bram followed with drinks and the two settled into the couch browsing for something to watch on TV.

“Ooh! Face Off is on!” Simon exclaimed seeing the name and Bram put on the channel. By the end of the episode the two had eaten their fill, Simon gently played with Bram’s hand — fiddling with the tips and stroking the knuckles, lifting the warm hand he laid a chaste kiss upon the back of it and smiled into it. Then, he got a mischievous look and keeping his lips pressed to the smooth skin, blew air against it hard — the sound and vibration from the action caused Bram to let out an involuntary giggle although he looked at Simon like he had just pulled the floor out from under him.

“You’re such a weirdo sometimes,” he said in jest, no weight behind his words. Simon continued to grin.

“I'm your weirdo though.” Simon pulled away from Bram’s hand and stretched up to kiss his jaw, Bram’s hand came up to wrap in his hair.

“I know.” was all that was said, a comfortable silence falling over them as they simply enjoyed being with each other. That night as they fell asleep the two were interlocked from shoulder to ankle, and although it was cold outside under the covers they were kept warm and secure.


End file.
